


Marcada

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: El que un humano pretendiera marcarla era un absurdo, sin embargo indudablemente era ella quien le había marcado.KohakuXIrasue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esta pareja, y si encuentro algo de ella es casi un milagro. Ay, como duele eso.
> 
> Esto es solo un drabble por mi amor hacia esta ship.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Una húmeda lengua se deslizó por su esbelto y níveo cuello y unos dientes la mordieron allí, en medio de la pasión. Una mordida hambrienta, casi desesperada por parte de ese humano, casi como si con ello pudiera marcarla.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en ella ante semejante absurdo, sin embargo esta se desvaneció dando paso a unos labios entreabiertos que formaban un jadeo ahogado ante aquellas embestidas incesantes, ante esas manos las cuales le acariaban casi con devoción y esos labios que parecían reverenciarla. Pugnó con un gemido detestando caer en un estado tan patético, mostrarse tan anhelante por un mero humano, mostrarse así ante aquel chiquillo, ese cazador de demonios que durante años la respeto, reverenció, y que ahora como hombre la poseía.

Qué dirían muchos si se enteraban de ello. Qué diría aquel estúpido de su difunto marido cuando ella siempre cuestionó su debilidad por los humanos, aquella que incluso su hijo ahora en parte tenía por aquella humana la cual ahora era su compañera.

Ella jamás había mostrado interés ante aquellas existencias tan nimias, tan insignificantes, y sin embargo allí estaba, desnuda, vibrante, dejándose poseer por aquel cazador de demonios cuyos besos y ligeros mordiscos se extendían por su piel cual patético intento de pretender dejar una huella en ella, como si pretendiera «marcarla.»

Sonrió mientras el palpitante placer reverberaba en ella, clavando sus colmillos en aquel cuello, en aquella ligeramente sudorosa y salada tez levemente acanelada, escuchando el quejido ahogado mezcla de placer y dolor de Kohaku, sintiéndole expadirse calientemente dentro de ella.

Era una ironía absurda pretender ser marcada por un humano, mas desde ahora cualquiera sabría que era ella quien le había marcado.


End file.
